


When worlds collide

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Wrestling Fest 2018 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, References to Knotting, Rock Stars, Self-Doubt, Self-Lubrication, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha!Heath, omega!Rhyno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno is happy when he can finally spend a night with the Alpha he's always admired. Heath, though, isn't happy about the unexpected consequences. Will he change his mind?





	When worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=39335#cmt39335) fill
> 
> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Musician  
> and [ Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) 2018  
> Prompt: Dirty talk

Heath looked amazing on stage. Rhyno knew he wasn't the only Omega who admired the rock star. But as one of his roadies and bodyguards, he was able to watch him perform almost every evening, although Heath probably barely knew that he existed.

Heath wasn't the tallest or most muscular Alpha. But he had the brightest smile, short fire-red hair, the voice of a country angel and lots of charisma. Unfortunately, he had the bad habit of sleeping with his groupies. They were just one-night stands, but Rhyno was still jealous.

The groupies were pretty and cute Omegas – unlike Rhyno who looked more like a too short Alpha. Mother Nature had let him down. He wondered if he would ever find a mate – despite his flaws and despite his crush on Heath. Did he even want another Alpha?

One evening after a gig, Rhyno noticed the beginning of his heat. He wanted to go to Heath and call in sick for the next few days. To his surprise, he found the rock star alone in his luxurious dressing room that reminded him more of a hotel suite. Not so surprising was the fact that he was drinking. He'd obviously taken a shower after the concert and was now sitting on an ugly green sofa, only dressed in jeans. His hair still seemed to be a bit wet, and a towel lay around his shoulders. Besides other stuff, a half-empty bottle of wine was standing on the table in front of him.

The sight of him made Rhyno swallow hard. He tried not to stare at his naked chest and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

"Hey!" Heath raised his empty glass and smiled at him. Rhyno felt his knees go weak. "What was it again? Ronald? Rico?"

"Rhyno."

"Rhyno," Heath repeated and chuckled while he put the glass on the table. "That's a cute name. Come here..." He patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

Rhyno knew he should've left, but he couldn't. His legs carried him almost against his will closer to the other man. Heath lifted his nose and sniffed. It seemed he wasn't too drunk to pick up the scent of an Omega in heat. "You smell good," he said. As soon as Rhyno sat down, Heath grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Rhyno felt dizzy. The Alpha tasted like alcohol – something he had promised himself not to drink again after some unpleasant experiences. But he couldn't push Heath away. He also tasted like everything he'd ever dreamed of. Heath licked into his mouth and made him shiver. Then he pulled back, smiled and gazed into Rhyno's eyes. "Do you want me?"

Rhyno nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice at this point. Heath leaned forward and pressed another kiss on his mouth while he unbuttoned Rhyno's jacket and threw it to the floor. His towel followed quickly. Then he buried his nose in the crook of Rhyno's neck, soaking in his scent, and slipped his hands under Rhyno's shirt. They were cold in contrast to his hot skin. The Omega whimpered, and Heath leaned back again. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, please..." Rhyno's voice was trembling. He closed his eyes and raised his arms, so that Heath could take off his shirt.

Now he couldn't hold back anymore. He shot forward and pressed his mouth on Heath's right nipple, starting to suck and lick the hardening bud. "Fuck, yeah!" Heath moaned and grabbed Rhyno's head. He removed the tie from his hair and combed his fingers through the curls. Rhyno looked up at him. His hair had always been one of the few things he'd been proud of – long, dark, fluffy Omega hair.

Heath pushed the back of the sofa down and turned it so into a more comfortable bed. Rhyno showed no intention of stopping him when Heath unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and finally removed them together with his shoes and socks. Only wearing dark blue briefs, the Omega was lying on his back now. His hair was spread under him, his breath fast and shallow, the skin of his hairless body red and sweaty. Heath looked at him with wide eyes. "God, you're so beautiful."

Rhyno wrapped his arms around himself and averted his gaze. No, he wasn't. But Heath sounded so genuine. Was he really? The Alpha leaned down and kissed his chest. His hands wandered over Rhyno's body, his fingers stroking over the hard bulge in his briefs. Rhyno couldn't stop an embarrassing purring sound from escaping his throat. He tried to bury his face in the mattress. Heath chuckled. "You like this, baby?"

In response, Rhyno spread his legs and lifted his hips a little. The back of his underwear was soaked in slick. Heath slipped his hand between his legs. "Look who's already so wet. Can't wait for me to fuck you, huh?"

The Omega pressed his ass against him and purred again. Heath's touch felt so good. He needed him so much right now. Heath slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of Rhyno's briefs and pulled them down. Then he stood up and stripped his own jeans and boxers off, so that he was also completely nude. Rhyno sat up and stared at him. Heath had the perfect big Alpha cock. Without hesitation, Rhyno crawled to him and licked the first drops of precum off the tip. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and closed his mouth around the head. Heath was on his knees; he leaned back and gasped. Rhyno bobbed his head and took him deeper and deeper. The taste was almost addictive to him. Slick was dripping down his thighs.

"Fuck, you're such a good Omega, aren't you?" Heath buried his hands in Rhyno's hair.

After a moment, Rhyno pulled back and panted for air. Heath cupped his face, brushed his fingers through his beard and moved his thumb over his wet lips before he leaned down and gave him a kiss. Then he gazed into Rhyno's eyes again. "Will you turn around for me, baby?"

With surprising strong hands, he shoved Rhyno on his side and lay down behind him. The Omega wasn't sure what to do and pulled his arms towards his chest. Heath pushed his hair aside and kissed his neck. His breath tickled a bit, and he felt Rhyno tense up. "It's okay, baby, relax." Rhyno tried to do so, and Heath started to place kisses along his spine. His hands wandered down his body. When they landed on Rhyno's ass cheeks, he squeezed and kneaded them.

Rhyno groaned; he felt like melting. "You want me?" Heath whispered into his ear, then licked his earlobe.

Rhyno nodded frantically. "Yes," he breathed, his voice thick with lust.

With a smile, Heath trailed his finger to his entrance. He was so wet and ready, Heath could easily slip it into him. "Fuck, you're so hot." Rhyno's eyes went shut and he pushed back while Heath opened him up. "You like this?" the Alpha asked, adding a second finger.

Rhyno groaned again and clenched the cushion. "God, yes!" He couldn't believe Heath was really doing this with him. How many times had he dreamed of something like this? Heath pushed both fingers deeper into him and searched for his sweet spot. Stars danced before Rhyno's closed eyes. It felt so good. "More..." he begged.

Realizing that the Omega was ready for him, Heath pulled his fingers back. His hand was covered in Rhyno's slick. He grabbed his hard cock and pressed its head against Rhyno's entrance. "You want me, baby? You want me deep inside of you?"

His voice drove Rhyno crazy. The things Heath said... He said them to _him._ He nodded again, almost bursting with lust. "I need you, please!"

The Alpha grinned and slowly pushed into him. "This okay, baby?"

"Yes..." Rhyno's mind went blank. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He wasn't sure if his heat had ever been this strong before. All he wanted was Heath; all he felt was pleasure.

By now, Heath was buried up to the hilt inside him. He waited a moment and put his arm around Rhyno's waist. "Fuck, you're so tight. Are you feeling good?" Rhyno made a whimpering noise of approval and impatiently pushed back against him, making Heath chuckle. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Come on, be a good boy. I'll take care of you. I'll take really good care of you."

He strengthened his grip on him and proved that, despite appearances, he was the Alpha and in control of the situation, and Rhyno had no problem with that. Soon Heath rocked his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. He leaned forward and whispered dirty words into Rhyno's ear that made him shiver. The Omega felt every inch of Heath moving inside him, felt every finger of him touching him, felt his hot breath, smelled his pheromones that turned him on even more.

"God, baby, you're so hot. You feel so good..." Heath bit his neck and sucked on his skin – not hard enough to actually draw blood, but hard enough to make his toes curl.

Rhyno pulled his knees closer to his chest when he felt a tingling sensation in his lower body. "Gonna come..." he stammered.

Heath grabbed his shoulders tightly, moving faster and harder. "Fuck, yes, do it! Do it, baby! Come for me!" He hit his sweet spot again and again until Rhyno lost control over his body. Without even touching himself, he came over his thighs and soiled the sofa with his sperm.

Heath hadn't stopped moving. He pressed his quivering lips on Rhyno's skin again, groaning. With several strokes, he shot his load into the Omega. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled out of him and placed a kiss between Rhyno's shoulder blades. "Fuck, that was good."

Rhyno noticed that he hadn't knotted him. The rock star was probably so used to fucking Omegas in heat that he needed more than that to go into rut. But that was okay; Rhyno's heat was fading away for now. He was happy and exhausted and soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day Heath was friendly but distant to him. Rhyno should have known that he was nothing more than a notch on the bedpost for the rock star. However, he didn't regret it. It had been the best night of his life. It didn't matter if Heath barely even remembered it. He would cherish the memory for both of them.

A few weeks later, though, Rhyno realized that their one-night stand had more consequences than he'd expected. A visit to the doctor confirmed his suspicion. He was pregnant. He had mixed feelings about it. At first a smile appeared on his face, and his heart felt warm. He was going to be a dad! But then he started to worry. This hadn't been planned at all. Would the man he'd fallen in love with really want to have a family with him?

Rhyno's fingers trembled when he grabbed his phone and called him. He told Heath that there was something important they had to talk about, and Heath said he would wait for him in his hotel room.

Despite his worries, Rhyno couldn't stop thinking about possible baby names on his way to the hotel.

In hindsight, it would've been better not to tell Heath the news when he was drunk. But when wasn't he?

"What? How it that possible?" Heath screamed, standing half-dressed in his hotel suite, an empty glass of vodka in his hand. "I didn't even knot you!"

"I was in heat," Rhyno mumbled, averting his gaze. He shouldn't have come here. He should've waited for a better opportunity...

"Why aren't you on the pill or some other shit? That's your responsibility!" It wasn't. It was an Alpha's responsibility, especially when their Omega was in heat and couldn't think clearly.

"I'm sorry..." Rhyno felt like dying. He'd hoped Heath would be as happy about it as he was. His heart clenched, and his limbs were suddenly so heavy that he was afraid he would collapse.

Heath took a deep breath and sat down on the king-size bed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll give you money and you'll stay at home and take care of our pup."

Rhyno blinked. "I can't do that alone." He was scared. He was already 38, and it was the first time he was pregnant. He'd never thought that he would have a pup of his own one day. He needed more than money. "You have to cancel the tour."

"Are you kidding me?" Heath jumped up again. "I won't give up my career!"

"You can't travel around the world while I sit alone at home with our pup. They'll need their Alpha parent... I need you."

"It's not my fault you're too stupid to use contraception. You gotta take care of it – one way or another," Heath shouted before he dashed out of the room.

Rhyno started to cry. Was this really his fault? Despite all his adventures, Heath had never impregnated one of his groupies. He remembered that Heath's personal assistant Bo always asked the groupies about their contraceptive methods before he let them meet the rock star. How had he forgotten that? Fucking heat!

Of course a superstar like Heath expected his Omegas to be careful and make preparations. Of course Rhyno should've known that he could also get pregnant if he wasn't knotted. He felt like an idiot; he was a failure as an Omega. He lay down on the bed and put his hand on his belly. For a second, he imagined feeling his pup kicking, even though that was impossible at this time. He realized he should take care of this as soon as possible. Tomorrow he would go to a clinic. It had been a dream. Now he had to face reality, and in reality he could never have a family with someone like Heath.

 

* * *

 

A knocking at the door woke him up. He blinked a few times until he remembered where he was. Then he dragged himself to the door and opened it.

It was Heath. He looked even more hungover than usual. His eyes were red; his hair was a mess. "I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

Still half asleep, Rhyno turned around and went back to the bed.

Heath followed him and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I thought about it, and I don't want you to..."

The Omega didn't know what to say. He'd already made a decision. Why was Heath making it complicated again? He looked at the floor.

Heath grabbed his hand, and Rhyno winced at the touch. "I've always wanted to have pups. I'm lonely. That's why I drink so much. All those one-night stands are meaningless. But you are different. You're not only interested in my money and fame. You really want to have a family with me, don't you?"

Rhyno stared at him for a moment before he answered, "Yes, I do."

The rock star let out a relieved breath. "I'm just so scared of the responsibility and that I'll mess it up. I'm a terrible Alpha..."

"Well, I'm a terrible Omega," Rhyno joked. "Guess we fit together."

Heath smiled at him and put his hand on Rhyno's belly. "We'll manage. We have money and we have love. We'll figure out the rest."

Rhyno put his hand on Heath's and stroked it, a smile on his face. "We will, all three of us."

 


End file.
